Fighting Temptation
by jacassblack
Summary: I've learned one thing and that is, never say yes to an agreement that would definitely challenge your emotions it might just be bad for you. SxJ


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP..

.Sirius.

I spotted a familiar face in the library. He had messy dark brown hair and a pair of glasses that hung just above his nose. I knew it was the same face I was adoring during the Quidditch match, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor.

I glided across the room, not minding the other students as they saw this famous face of mine. It was a relief, he didn't see me come closer. From my view, I could see he was reading a thick hard-bound book, his eyes eager for whatever he was reading. I decided to make a break.

"Hey Prongs," I called out, as I approached. He gave me a face that was saying, "don't come near me or I'll transfigure you into a book". I laughed in one of those ways only I could do.

"What's that you're reading?" I asked as I pushed the book to see the cover. "Quidditch Guide? You're terrible, Prongs. Since when did the famous player held a book about what he's already good at?" I teased him.

He seemed to lose concentration on what he was reading. He removed his glasses and annoyingly said, "You know, this sentence I'm reading is so good that I've read it about thirty times since you approached me!" It was almost a shout that caught the attention of the lower years around. Although, they really were staring when I entered the room.

I laughed discreetly then pulled a chair beside James so I could sit. He looked at me straight in the eye, which I enjoyed as much as I played pranks on the silly Slytherins.

"What the fuck was up, Padfoot?" He whispered.

"What did I do to make you this mad, Prongs?" I asked half innocently and the other half to mock.

"I certainly can't remember the last time you tried to kill me in one of the match!"

"Kill you?! I can't believe your trust has gone lower than your head," I said, looking over at the other books which were all about Quidditch on the table. "You are being conceited. Everyone loves to look at you."

"Quit it, Sirius. You're getting to my nerves already." He said, still having a hard time understanding what he was reading.

"I'm really sorry for bothering -"

"You should be." He said quickly without looking at me. Then another idea came up to me - a very clever idea.

I stood up without saying a word. He followed me with his beautiful eyes as I sat beside a boy who was sitting just near him. The boy probably belonged to Hufflepuff but I don't really care. James's eyes widened, he knew my next move.

It was very easy for me to convince the young boy. It was in fact an honor for him as he told me. Truly, I'm tantalizing. I rewarded the younger boy as I started to hiss sweet words that were truly meant for James. As I did, I seductively looked at him and he returned a mixed up of anger, shock, and implausible look. The scene made him conscious as he sat up straight on his chair, feeling uncomfortable with the scene.

I decided to make the scene more lively. I slowly lifted the other boy's chin close to me. Then, after a last look at James, I kissed the boy passionately, imagining it was Prongs. I just loved the cute look on his face - he was so intimidated. I parted from the kiss although the young boy was eager to continue. I patted him on the head and returned to my previous seat.

"Where do you want to see me?" I whispered, noticing his erection. I never failed to arouse him, I have always been a winner.

"See you?!" he repeated whispering in an angry tone. He slammed the book close and started to pack his things. "Are you a fucking retard?! What do you want?!"

I just laughed just a little bit. "Okay, so I have to do the arrangements. Drop by the coomon room before lunch tomorrow." I stood up and left before him.

.James.

I wasn't able to sleep. Shit, it was my first time to see two boys kissing and one of them happened to be my best friend. Disgusting, yes.

And what the hell dis he want from me?

I sat on my back, reached for my glasses and book, and started scanning it.

"Prongs," a voice called out. It was Peter.

"What?"

"You're skipping classes?"

I didn't realize I had classes early at 7am. But I simply nodded and went on with my reading.

"Well, I think they're not going to excuse you for another match you know. You should attend classes."

"Just shut up and leave, okay?"

Peter nodded and left as fast as he could. There was going to be another match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. We had to win but surely Sirius would be there to distract me again.

I guess the only way is to make a deal with Sirius. I'll meet up with him before lunch and he leaves me alone. Great, I think.

I entered Defense Against the Dark Arts class with my hair messier than ever. I found my usual seat beside Sirius - I had to talk to him about the deal.

His eyes were all on me again, it was annoying. "Hey,Padfoot," I managed to started out despite myself being too much annoyed. "About what you've said about yesterday, I think I've made up my mind."

"I wasn't asking you, I was ordering you." He said, flashing a grin at me.

"Just shut the fuck up. I would meet you there, five minutes before lunch but you have to leave me at the match later this afternoon."

"Alright, but make it ten to fifteen minutes, we'll need some time."

I nodded. It wasn't like me but the last thing I knew I was doing was that I was making an agreement with a friend who had just tried to seduce me. I'm completely out of my mind. And what did he want me alone with him? It was completely insane. 


End file.
